Boris Yuryevich of Belgorod (c1116-1159)
}} Boris Yuryevich (c1116-2 May 1159) - Prince of Belgorod-Kievsky (1149-1151), Prince of Turov and Pinsk(1154-1157), Prince of Kideksha (1157-1159), son Yuri Dolgoruky from his marriage to Anna of Cumania the daughter of Polovtsian Ayub Khan. After Yuri Dolgoruky was enthroned as Grand Prince of Kiev in 1149, Boris Yuryevich was appointed Prince of Belgorod-Kievsky and in 1154, Prince of Turov and Pinsk. After his father's death, in 1157 he left the south and was the only one of Andrei of Bogolyubovo's relatives who ruled principalities in the north. Biography After the death of Prince Vladimir Monomakh death, in 1125, his children and grandchildren fought among themselves for half a century for power in Kiev. These intestine wars carried the discord of the once united Kievan Rus'. In the second half of the 12th century, the single Russia divided into separate appanage principalities with their senior and junior princes, who also fought among themselves. Therefore, the life of Prince Boris Yuryevich was held in constant campaigns, strife and struggle. For many years he and his brothers helped their father Yuri Dolgoruky fight for the throne in Kiev. Initially, Yuri was Prince of Suzdal principality. After the death of the brothers Mstislav and Yaropolk, he did not resist, when Vsevolod Olgovich, Prince of Chernigov took the throne of Kiev. He tried to transfer power to his brother Igor. But then Yuri Dolgoruky's nephew, the Prince of Pereyaslavl Izyaslav Mstislavich, intervened: in 1147 he caught Igor and captured the Kiev table himself (in 1147). The Olgovich brothers count not accept this and opposed Izyaslav, who relied on the support of siblings and above all, Rostislav, prince of Smolensk. On the side of the Olegovich, Yuri Dolgoruky Prince of Suzdal decided to forge an alliance with his sons. He did not heed the wise advice of his boyars not to get involved in strife. First, Prince Yuri drove out Izyaslav's supporters from Novgorod and Smolensk. In 1149 he defeated Izyaslav's nephew and took Kiev . Having become Grand Prince of Kiev, Yuri shared the lands of Kiev between the children, as indicated in the Ipatiev Chronicle, He installed Rostislav at Pereyaslavl, Andrei in Vyshgorod, Boris in Belgorod-Kievsky, Gleb in Kanev and Vasilko in Suzdal. However, Boris did not rule in Belgorod for long. Prince Izyaslav, having collected the army, for the following year, secretly approached the city in the following year. In time warned by the right people about the danger, Boris fled from Belgorod and went to his father in Kiev noted in the Laurentian Chronicle). The struggle of the princes Izyaslav and Yuri was a mixed success. Changing allies, both princes captured several times, and then lost Kiev. Izyaslav unexpectedly died in 1154, and the Kievites invited his younger brother Rostislav Mstislavich to reign in Kiev. However, he soon lost the throne to his uncle Yuri Dolgoruky. Having occupied in the spring of 1155 for the third time Kiev and becoming the Grand Prince of Kiev, Yuri again divided the lands of Russia between his sons. The Laurentian Chronicle indicates that he installed : Andrei in Vyshgorod, Boris in Turov and Pinsk, Gleb in Pereyaslavl and Vasilko was sent to Porossia The reign of Boris in the principality of Turov and Pinsk was also short. In 1157, His father Yuri Dolgoruky unexpectedly died on 15 May 1157. The Kievites expelled from Kiev the supporters of the deceased Grand Prince. The internecine struggle for the throne of Kiev started all over again. Under these circumstances, having lost his father's support, Prince Boris was forced to leave the Turov and return to Suzdal, his father's fief. Death The last chronicle mention of Prince Boris belongs to 1158 (although in some annals 1159 is indicated). Thus, in the Patriarchal Chronicle it is written: "On the same day 6666 Prince Boris Yuryev, the son of Dolgoruky, the month of May, left on the 12th day, in memory of the holy Epiphany of Metropolitan Kipriskago, and was put in the church of the holy martyrs Boris and Gleb, his father the prince is great Yuryi Vladimerich Manomash Dolgoruky on the river on the Nerl, and there is also the place of the holy martyrs Boris and Gleb." Boris Yuryevich died May 2, 1159 in the city of Suzdal. Boris's wife's name was Maria. In the opinion of N.A. Baumgarten, during the reign of Yuri Dolgoruky in Kiev, Yaroslav Yurievich married his son to Boris's daughter Yefrosiya Boris was buried in the burial vault at the Church of Saints Boris and Gleb, Kideksha, where his wife and daughter are buried. Canonizartion In 1675 the Suzdal voevoda Timofei Savelov, after examining the stone carcass, witnessed the lack of corruption of the relics of Prince Boris. Apparently, the local veneration of the prince began at this moment. However, a long time passed after the relics were found, before the prince was canonized, in 1982, being included in the Synaxis of All Saints of Vladimir. In 2002, the Holy Synod of the Belarusian Orthodox Church included the already glorified blessed Boris Yuryevich, Prince of Turov and Pinsk into the Cathedral of the Land of White Russia Notes Category:Yurievichi family Category:Rurik dynasty Category:12th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Burials at Church of Saints Boris and Gleb, Kideksha Category:Princes of Turov and Pinsk Category:Princes of Belgorod-Kievsky